1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for securing and preventing unauthorized removal of displayed items. In particular, the invention relates to systems for displaying and securing handheld electronic devices wherein power may be provided to a displayed electronic device such that the device may be operated by a prospective purchaser.
2. The Prior Art
Handheld consumer electronic devices, for example digital cameras, camcorders, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, calculators and the like are preferably displayed in a manner such that prospective purchasers may handle and manipulate the device when contemplating a purchase. Certain handheld electronic devices, for example digital cameras and camcorders may preferably be displayed in a substantially horizontal orientation. Other handheld electronic devices, for example cellular phones, personal digital assistants and calculators may preferably be displayed at an angle with respect to the horizontal. Additionally, it is desirable to provide electronic power to such displayed devices so that prospective purchasers may operate the displayed device.
Due to their small size, accessability and value, displayed handheld consumer electronic devices are often targeted for theft. As a result, retailers often provide displayed electronic devices with an alarm sensor which produces a recognizable signal in the event of an unauthorized removal of a particular electronic device. Displayed electronic devices may also be physically secured to a support, for example with a cable or tether.
A number of systems and devices for securing displayed electronic equipment are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,761,579 to Fort et al.; 6,386,906 and 6,799,994 to Burke; 6,756,900 to Leyden et al.; 6,476,717 to Gross et al. and 5,146,205 to Keifer et al. relate to mounting assemblies for video cameras. U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,269 to Mueller relates to an anti-theft system for a printer or computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,909 to Israel et al. relates to an electronic security system for monitoring merchandise. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,172,098 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,124 to Leyden et al. relate to an alarm system having a plurality of sensors. U.S. Reissued Pat. No. RE37,590 to Leyden et al. relates to a retractable sensor assembly for use with an alarm system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,289 to Rand relates to an anti-theft product display system including a command module, a plurality of satellites and a group of sensors. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0206106 to DeConinick et al. relates to an alarm interface for a merchandise security system which is coupled to an alarm system. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0196143 to Matsuo relates to a shoplifting monitoring apparatus including an attachment unit for attachment to an article and an alarm device that issues an alarm when the attachment unit is detached from the article.